Cinta yg tumbuh !
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Naruto, keluarganya dan teman2 sekelasnya datang kerumah Sasuke untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Naruto adalah Rival Sasuke... Apa yg akan terjadi? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Gaje


Hai teman-teman, kenalkan aku Safira D.A., author baru yg masih singel(Reader: buat apa lo bilang kalo lo single?)

Silahkan baca ceritaku yg pertama. Perkenalan lengkapnya di akhir acara aja ya… eh maksudku di akhir cerita gitu.. hehe :p

Naruto: 17 tahun.(laki2)

Sasuke: 18 tahun.(laki2)

Kushina(okaasan Naru) Mikoto(okaasan Sasu): 39 tahun.

Minato(otousan Naru) Fugaku(otousan Sasu): 40 tahun.

Warning: Gaje banget….

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Genere: Romance/Humor.

Terlepas dari Zaman Ninja.

**Cinta yg tumbuh**

**Naruto POV**

Aku, otousan, dan okaasan sedang berada di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya di'Rumah Sasuke' yg penuh dengan teman2 sekelas+Fans Sasu. Tepatnya kenapa aku ada disana? karena mau memberi salam perpisahan pada 'dia'. Aku tidak tau kemana sasuke akan pergi. Dan kenapa aku ada disini dengan orang tuaku karena mereka (sangat)kenal dekat dengan orangtua sasuke.

Aku murid kelas 2 SMA Konoha High School. Tentu aku sekelas dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke itu RIVAL terbesarku. Dia suka mengataiku dan menyebutku "Dobe" atau "Usuratonkachi", tentu aku membalasnya dengan panggilan "Teme" atau "Pantat ayam".

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya "Pantat ayam"? Karena rambutnya yg mirip pantat ayam. Akan ku jelaskan ciri2 "Sasu-Teme". Dia berambut hitam kebiru2an, tampan(aku akui kalau dia memang tampan dan lagi, dia banyak fansnya), cerdas karena dia siswa terpintar No 1 di sekolah, cool, dan kadang baik(kadang loh, dia kebanyakan ngeselin). Dia ketua kelas di kelasku. Dia juga suka mengataiku "kumis kucing". Kenapa? Karena dikedua sisi pipiku memiliki 3 garis menyamping yg kumiliki dari kecil. Sudahlah, aku malas menjelaskan tentangnya.

**XXX(-_-)XXX**

**Naruto POV**(lagi)

Saat sebelum kami semua(termasuk teman2 termasuk para fans) pulang, kami memberi "salam perpisahan" 'kepadanya'. Semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan "mudah dan akrab" ke padanya. Otousan saja akrab dengannya(kalau mau Tanya dimana kaasan, dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya sasuke). Aku yg berada di belakang otousan yg juga sedang berbicara dengan 'dia', malu sekali.

Saat otousan sudah selesai bicara dengan sasuke dan berganti bicara dengan ayahnya Sasuke, aku berpikir aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan juga. Masa capek2 aku datang cuma buat bengong2 ria sih. Tapi, saat aku menghampirinya, dia berbalik membelakangiku dan berjalan pergi mau meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku sudah sedikit menyerah tapi, aku kesini tidak mau sia2. Aku berlari menghampirinya, berhadapan dengannya, dan memegang tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganku. Dan aku berkata,

"Gomen sasuke..., gomen ya..!" Ucapku.  
(tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku minta maaf ? aku juga tidak tau. pokoknya ngomong aja)

"Ngapain minta maaf 'Dobe'? kan sudah kubilang kalau itu buat kamu...!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh... ? Jangan panggil aku dobe, 'Teme'! Aku kan lagi minta maaf. Jadi untuk hari ini jangan panggil aku Dobe ataupu Usuratonkachi!" Ucapku kesal yg meledak-ledak(emangnya kompor gas apa yg mau meledak).

"Lagi pu…." Ucapanku terhenti begitu aku dan dia bertatap muka. Mata bertatap mata.

**XXX(-_-)XXX**

**Normal POV**

Mata Onyx dan biru Safir bertemu. Mereka diam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ngapain kamu minta maaf Dobe? Apa kamu mau minta maaf karena kita sudah sering bertengkar? Hah?" Ucap Sasuke sinis+dingin(**Author: **cih sok dingin… **Sasuke: **Apa lo bilang author gak waras **Author: **siapa yg lo bilang gak waras hah? **Sasuke: **Lo **Reader: **Udah jangan berantem, nanti ni cerita gak abis2 tau.. **Author: **oiya ya, ayo lanjut… )

"Aku kan udah 'SMS' ke kamu kalau gelas cangkir merah itu buat kamu. Jadi terserah mau kamu apain." Kata Sasuke.

(**Author:** tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan mereka 'SMS'-an ? Emangnya mereka tau no masing2? Eh malahan udah ada kiriman hadiah aja. Ceritanya gmana sih ceritanya? **Reader: ***gebukin author* kan lo yg bikin certanya dodooool…! Dan sasuke itu ketua kelas di kelasnya, jadi dia pasti tau no hp siswa kelasnya… **Author: **Oiya ya.. hehe :p)

"Tapi kenapa kamu kasih ke aku, Teme?" Tanya Naru-dobe tiba2 di luar kepala(tanpa berpikir)

"Lagian aku liat kamu suka gelas itu, ya aku beli lah. Lagi pula udah kamu pake, jadi ngapain kamu heran, Dobe?" Kata Sasu-teme

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalo itu dari kamu. Aku juga gak tau no hp kamu, jadi aku gak tau kalo itu dari kamu." Ucap Naruto dengan jelasnya.

"Jadi kamu gak tau kalo itu aku? Padahal kita udah SMS-an segala ngebahas soal tuh gelas?" Sasuke marah(udah marah aja)

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto POLOS.

"Dasar Dobe tetep aja Dobe…." Sasuke menghela nafasnya melepas amarah.

"Sudah kubilang Teme, jangan panggil aku Dobe..!"

"hn.."

"Ada kata lain selain hn mu itu?"

"hn"

"kamu denger aku gak sih?"

"hn"

"Argh… kamu bikin aku tambah stress aja Teme…" Naru Marah

"Kamu tuh emang udah stress, Dobe"

"Huh" Menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya yg ternyata bagi Sasuke itu MANIS… Perhatian MANIS mean… MANIS

Kembali ke pembicaraannya

"O iya teme, kamu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.(Udah selesai marahnya ya?)

"Inggris." Jawab Sasuke sinkat, jelas dan gak padat(lagi)

"Nani? I..i..inggris?" Naruto terbata-bata. 'Jauh banget.' Batin Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kapan berangkat?"

"Jam 8 malam nanti."

"Kapan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tidak tau."

"Oh…" Naruto menunduk sedih.

**XXX(-_-)XXX**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat memandangai Dobe yg tertunduk lesu mendengar jawabanku tadi. Kami memang jarang dekat bisa di bilang kami itu RIVAL, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau lebih dari sekedar rival atau teman sekelas.

Aku merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan Jepang walau Cuma sementara waktu. Tapi aku lebih merasa hampa bila harus meninggalkan Dobe. Aku yg sekarang bias bicara dengannya tanpa mengejeknya(**Author: **padahal dari tadi ngomong dobe dobe, emangnya bukan ngejek ya? **Sasuke: **Itu panggilan sayang, author dodol. **Author: **Ooohh*membeo ria*)

"Dobe…" ucapku memanggilnya yg masih tertunduk lesu.

"Apa teme ?" sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Aku kan tidak akan lama Dobe, paling hanya setahun." Ucapku menenangkannya sambil mengusap rambutnya yg jabrik tapi lembu dan halus."

"Benarkah?" Tanya dobe yg tiba-tiba dengan mata yg berbinar-binar manatapku tak lupa senyumnya yg cerah.

'Manis sekali' batinku sambil melepas tanganku dari kepalanya dan memalingkan mukaku yg tiba-tiba memanas dan memerah.

"Hn. Tapi tadi kubilang  paling."

"Iya aku tau Teme."

Tiba-tiba

"Naruto…. Ayo kita pulang…" teriak seoang wanita cantik yg ternyata okaasan-nya Naru.

"Iy…." Sebelum dobe pergi, aku menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya kaasan.." mataku membelak kaget, kenapa? Karna kupikir si dobe akan minta tangannya di lepaskan dan langsung pergi, tapi ternyata TIDAK.

"Kalau begitu Kaasan tunggu di dalam rumah Sasuke ya..?"

"Iya…"

Setelah Okaasan-nya dobe pergi, aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Dobe ?"

"ya Teme?" dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Teme aku…" sebelum dobe mnyelesaikan kata2nya, aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

**XXX(-_-)XXX**

**Naruto POV**

"Te.. teme, apa yg kamu lakukan? Le..lepas teme, lepas!" kataku dengan muka memerah semerah tomet sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Teme.

"Sebentar Dobe, biarkan dulu begini…" ucap teme sambil memelukku tambah erat.

"….." aku mulai diam di dalam pelukkan teme.

Kami hanya diam didalam kesunyian. Tak ada yg berbicara. Aku makin menyender dipelukannya. Aku belum menjelaskan ya, aku lebih pendek dari Teme sekitar 5cm. Jadi, aku menyandar di bidang dadanya.

Kami menikmati kehangatan yg di rasakan satu sama lain. Menikmati kesunyian, dan juga ketentraman. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Teme mendorongku pelan dan membalikkan badanku agar menghadap dan menatap wajahnya dengan cara memegang kedua pipiku yg memiliki 3 garis di kedua sisi pipiku.

Teme mengelus-elus pipiku dan mulai angkat bicara(bukan kayak angkat barang ya).

"Dobe, aku menyukaimu… Aishiteru Dobe, aishiteru." Sambil menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Awalnya aku kaget, tapi lama2 aku terhanyut dengan ciuman itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah sekitar lima belas detik kami berciuman, kami melepaskannya dan mengambil oksigen.

"Teme, tadi apa yg kamu lakukan?" tanyaku terengah engah.

"Menciummu" jawabnya enteng.

"Bu…bukan itu maksudku." Kataku terbata-bata sambil blushing ria.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan menciumku?"

"Karna aku menyukaimu Dobe."

"Ta..tapi kan kita sama2 laki2.."

"Tapi kamu juga menyukaiku kan? Banyak orang bilang cinta tidak mengenal status dan gender"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Memangnya kamu tidak menyukaiku Dobe?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku hanya malu."

"Kamu menyukaiku Dobe?"

"I.i..iya."

Tiba tiba Teme menarikku dan memelukku dan mengecup bibirku sesaat.

"Arigato Naruto, arigato… Aishiteru." Ucapnya lembut.

"Arigato ne Sasuke, arigato… aishiteru yo sasuke.." ucapku lembut.

**XXX(-_-)XXX**

**Normal POV**

1 tahun 2 bulan kemudian….

(Di KHS sebelum masuk kelas)

"Haah… sudah bel tapi Kakashi sensei belum dating. Bosan! Hei naruto.." panggil seorang anak laki2 berambut coklat yg diwajahnya memiliki tato segitiga terbalik bernama Kiba.

"Ada apa kiba?" sahut Naruto.

"Kamu melamun apa sih? Memikirkan Sasuke-Mu ya?" Tanya kiba dengan menekankkan kata Sasuke-Mu ke Naruto.

"Hn.. kamu benar kib."

"Kamu itu sudah satu tahun lebih di tinggal Sasuke masih saja memikirkannya ,Naruto." Ucap seorang laki2 berambut merah bertato yg bertuliskan AI barnama Gaara.

"Iya Nar, Gaara benar, kaliankan saat berpisah tidak pernah berkomunikasi selama 1 tahun lebih. Mungkin saja dia selingkuan." Ucap Kiba.

"Udah deh kib, kalo dia selingkuh atau ternyata dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan pasrah. Tapi, sekarang yg dihatiku ini hanya ada dia. Jadi, jangan meledeknya seperti itu, karena aku percaya padanya." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tuh kib, jangan meledek orang sembarangan. Apa lagi sasuke. Fans-nya bias marah loh." Nasihat Gaara.

"Iya deh… Gomen Gaara." Sesal Kiba.

"Jangan minta maaf ke aku, ke Naru tuh." Sambil menunjuk Naruto yg memandang keluar jendela.

"Gomen ne Naru." Ucap Kiba ke Naruto.

"Aku sudah maafkanmu dari tadi kok kib." Jawab Naruto.

"Aligatou ne Naru chan!" Sambil memeluk Naruto.

"A..apa apaan sih kib? Lepas dan jangan panggil aku Naru chan." Ronta Naruto yg masih di peluk oleh Kiba dengan muka memerah.

Tanpa di sadari, ada sepasang mata yg memandang tajam ke Kiba

"Hahahahaha…. Ugh." Tiba2 muka Kiba memucat dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Kenapa Kib? Sakit?" Tanya Gaara.

"E..enggak… Aku Cuma tiba2 merasa merinding. Seperti ada yg memandangku tajam." Jelas Kiba.

'SREK'

"Anak2 duduk yg rapi, kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

'Wasweswos' rinut anak2.

"Ada murit baru.."

"Laki2 apa perempuan ya?"

"Cakep gak?"

Heboh anak2 yg lain.

"Sensei… Muridnya laki2 atau perempuan?" Tanya Sakura perempuan berambut pink.

"Laki-laki." Jawab sensei.

"Keren gak sensei?" Tnya perempuan berambut pirang pucat bernama Ino.

"Iya kali.. Itu kan m enurut kalian." Ucap sensei asal.

"Ayo masuk murid baru."

Setelah murid baru itu masuk, kelas masih heboh kecuali Naruto. Kenapa?

Karena dia melamun sambilk memandang keluar jendela. Siapakah murid baru itu? Dia adalah… JENG JENG JENG JENG(lagu latar)(**Reader: **Lebaaaayy…)

"Kyaaa…. Itukan Sasuke Uchiha.." ujar Ino Lebay.

"Gyaa… Sasukeeee…" Teriak Para perempuan di kelas histeris.

"Gaara, itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"I..iya itu Sasuke.." Jawab Gaara.

"Nar.. nar.." panggil Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan sambil berbisik menengok ke belakang.

(Perhatian: Gaara dan Kiba duduk bareng di depan Naruto, Kursi di sebelah Naruto kosong… Perhatian KOSONG..)

"Apaan sih Gaar, Kib, sudah jangan ganggu aku…" jawab Naruto malas.

"Ta..tapi Nar itu.."

"Kiba, Gaara, jangan ngobrol di kelas… Malu ada anak baru!" Tegas Kakashi sensei.

"Ba, baik sensei.." jawa mereka ber2 bersamaan.

"Yare yare.. aku maafkan. Ternyata Laki2 juga banyak yg tertarik denganmu ya Sasuke." Canda Kakashi sensei.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, karena dia sedang memerhatikan seseorang yg sedang melamun memandang keluar jendel. Yaitu NARUTO)

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Hn.. Saya Uchiha Sasuke.. Yoroshiku.." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Kyaa bener bener Sasuke…"

"Iya… kyaa.. Sasuke, sudah punya pacar?"

"Sudah!" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yaaahh…." Sesal para gadis.

"Sudah Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Hn"

"Umurmu berapa Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Tenten.

"19 tahun."

"Berarti sudah bias nikah dong."

"Hn"

"Kenapa Tenten? Kamu mau melamar Sasuke?" Goda Kakashi sensei.

"Wah.. boleh tuh..Ngumpung menikmati nikah dimasa muda. Mau gak Sasuke ku?" Tanya laki2 berambut berbentuk Jamur ber alis tebal bernama Lee.

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lee, kau tau kan Sasuke sudah punya kekasih.."(mana kutahu huh u.. kau sudah punya kekasih **Reader: **Jangan nyanyiii…*teriak pake toa*) Ucap perempuan berambut pirang pucat di gerai bernama Shion.

Kita lihat keadaan Naruto, Dia masih memandang keluar Jendela. Hebat. Dia belum menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah ada di kelasnya, tapi Sasuke masih diam walau dari tadi dia melihat Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak menyadarinya. Yare yare…

Lanjuut…

"Hmm… sekarang kita cari kursi kosongnya.."

"Ah.. silahkan di sebelah Namikaze Naruto…. Sebelah sana.." sambil menunjuk ke Naruto…

"Hn" 'Dasar Dobe' batin Sasuke

Sekarang kita liat Naruto, Dia masih BELOM ME-NYA-DA-RI-NYA….

Heeeebaaat….

"Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto.. Naruto" panggil Kakashi berulang kali…

"Apa yg dia lakukan sih?"

"Melamun kekasihnya sensei…" Ucap Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Apa? Huh wajar naruto punya kekasih, mukanya imut sih." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke, silahkan duduk duluan di sana. Sadarkan dia dengan cara apapun."

"Apapun?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Yup" ujar Kakashi mantap.

"Baik sensei.." jawab Sasuke senyum menyeringai sambil berjalan kekursinya yg disebelah Naruto.

"Enaknyaaa Narutooo.." Ujar para gadis di kelas itu.

"Hebat, Naruto belum sadar ada Sasuke di sampingnya.." bisik Kiba ke Gaara.

"Iya.. daya melamunnya kuat sekali." Bisik Gaara ke Kiba."

"Iya.." balas Kiba.

Sasuke menaruh tasnya dikursinya yg berada di sebelah Naruto. Dan Naruto..,

Masih ME-LA-MUN. sugooooi…

Apa yg dilakukan Sasuke ke Naruto agar Naruto sadar. Memeluk pinggang Naruto. Perhatian MEMELUK.!

Sontak Naruto kaget ada kedua tangan seseorang yg melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dia berhenti Melamun.

"Kyaaaa…" histeris para gadis.

Ada yg pingsan, mimisan, jatuh dari kursi dlln.

"A..apa yg kau lakukan..?" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan…"

"Kau tidak kangen pada Dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

Sontak Naruto terdiam dan membalikkan badannya. Mata Onyx dan Biru langit(safir) bertemu.

"Te..teme..?"

"Hn?"

"Temeee…" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke balas memeluknya erat.

"Teme… hiks..aku...hiks…kangen.." Ucap Naruto yg masih dipelukan Sasuke sambil terisak isak menangis.

"Aku juga Dobe.." Mengecup kening Naruto dan menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Aishiteru Sasuke.."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto" Sasuke meraih dagu dan pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto balas menciumnya.

Dan dikelas itu heboh melihat kedua siswa saling mencium melepas rindi

**Fin**

Gyaaa.. XD

Gaje banget…

Maklum sih fic pertama… hehe :P

Jangan Lupa Review nya ya… Pliiss….*puppy eyes*


End file.
